PTV-4 Unvieled Its New Look This Octobr 2015
PTV-4 Schedule (2015)EDIT COMMENTS SHAREScheduleEditApril 20-26, 2015 Monday-Friday5 am - Gising Piliinas Zaldy Flor Perez Solita Mareng and Nadia Trinidad (LIVE)5:15am Gising Pilipinas5:30 am - PCOO Documentaries6 am - RadyoBisyon (Francis Cansiño, Vivienne Gulla and Arra Perez) (LIVE) (simulcast over 9TV and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan)7 am - Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) (Dianne Medina, Audrey Gorriceta, Karla Paderna, Jules Guiang)8 am -Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (Ramon Miranda)Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (Lourdes R. Carale)Fri: CONSTEL English (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi)8:30 am -Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo)Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (Queena Lee-Chua)9 am - Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas (Li Ann de Leon and Bryan Termulo)9:30 am - TV Shoppe11 am - Oras ng Katotohanan12 nn - Upin & Ipin12:30 pm - Transformers: Prime1 pm - News@1 (Mari Kaimo Connie Sision and Katherine De Leon Randy David (LIVE)1:15pm News@1:pm2:30 pm - TV Shoppe3:30 pm - FBA5:30 pm - Magic Wonderland6 pm - News@6 (Mari Kaimo Connie Sison and Katherine De Leon Randy David (LIVE)6:15pm News@66:30pm - PTV Sports (Dennis Principe and Meg Siozon) (LIVE)7 pm -Mon: Bridging Borders / KwatroBersyal / The Veronica Chronicles (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) / Public EyeTue: Damayan (Rosa Rosal and Orly Mercado)Wed: PTV Special Forum (Atty. Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel and Kirby Cristobal)Thurs: 7:15 pm - Personage (Carla Lizardo)7:30 pm - Be Alive! (Susan Barlin, Maggie dela Riva and Anna Rivera)Fri: GSIS Members Hour (VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez)8 pm - Here Comes Mr. Oh8:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE)9:00 pm - Gising Pilipinas Zaldy Flor Perez Solita Mareng and Nadia Trinidad (LIVE)9:15pm Gising Pilipinas10:30pm - Spiker's Turf12:45 am to 1:45 am - Oras ng HimalaSaturday5 am - Gising Piliinas Zaldy Flor Perez Solita Mareng and Nadia Trinidad (LIVE)5:15am Gising Pilipinas5:30 am - PCOO Documentaries6 am - Signs and Wonders6:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan7:30 am - Soldiers of Christ8 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (Mayor Gerardo Calderon)9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! (Philip Daffon)10 am - Buhay Pinoy (Patty Santos and Jaime Santos)10:30 am - Tito the Explorer (Tito Potato)11 am - Yan ang Marino (Maresciel Yao and Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos)11:30 am - Dexter's Laboratory12 nn - Johnny Bravo12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse1 pm - News@1 (Mari Kaimo Connie Sision and Katherine De Leon Randy David (LIVE)1:15pm News@1:pm1:30 pm - Spiker's Turf3:30 pm - The Doctor is In (Eric Tayag and Registered Nurse Janice Lagman)4 pm - PBA D-League6 pm - News@6 (Mari Kaimo Connie Sison and Katherine De Leon Randy David (LIVE)6:15pm News@66:30 pm - PBA D-League7 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE)7:30 pm - Concert at the Park (Susan Fernandez-Magno)8 pm - Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along8:30 pm - Report Kay Boss! (Carla Lizardo)9:00 pm - Gising Pilipinas Zaldy Flor Perez Solita Mareng and Nadia Trinidad (LIVE)9:15pm Gising Pilipinas11 pm - Pilipino Box Office1 am to 2 am - Oras ng HimalaSunday5 am - Gising Piliinas Zaldy Flor Perez Solita Mareng and Nadia Trinidad (LIVE)5:15am Gising Pilipinas5:30 am - Upon This Rock7 am - The Word Exposed8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE)9 am - Key of David9:30 am - CHInoy TV10:30 am - Real Lives, Real People (Mr. Joromy Santos)11 am - At The Top (Millie Gleeson and Johnny Schofield)11:30 am - The Powerpuff Girls12 nn - Courage the Cowardly Dog12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse1 pm - News@1 (Mari Kaimo Connie Sision and Katherine De Leon Randy David (LIVE)1:15pm News@1:pm2 pm - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo)3 pm - Kakaibang Lunas / Sweepstakes Draw (aired every last Sunday of the month)3:30 pm - Kusina Atbp. (Chef Bambi Lichauco)4 pm - S.M.E. Go!5 pm - Green&Fab5:30 pm - Amazing Facts Presents6 pm - News@6 (Mari Kaimo Connie Sison and Katherine De Leon Randy David (LIVE)6:15pm News@66:30 pm - PBA D-League7 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE)7:30 pm - Primetime Cinema9:00 pm - Gising Pilipinas Zaldy Flor Perez Solita Mareng and Nadia Trinidad (LIVE)9:15pm Gising Pilipinas12 mn to 1 am - Oras ng Himalaw/ Gising Pilipinas (top-of-the-hour news capsule)